


Watch Out, You Might Do Something You Regret

by FahcLove



Series: Elegies and Voluptuousness [5]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Battle, War, a-simple-note, gem au, poem thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 09:32:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7635145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FahcLove/pseuds/FahcLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fear Is Everyone's Best And Worst Enemy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watch Out, You Might Do Something You Regret

**Author's Note:**

> Based on @a-simple-note Gem Au on Tumblr!!! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy

Who was he even fighting anymore? The sound of screams and explosions echoed in his ears, each blast sending shockwaves through his small body.

This wasn't supposed to happen. They were supposed to be safe. Homeworld wasn't supposed to get them here.

He stepped on a gem, and felt it shatter. He stopped, scooping up the remains. He didn't recognize it. He threw it away.

It was so loud. Someone was shouting. Someone was screaming. He didn't know what to do.

A voice echoed over the battleground. **Onyx, help!**

It was Charoite. He wasn't supposed to be here. Why was he here? He can't fight.

He ran to the voice. Even with the screams, he could hear it as clear as day.

He ran. And ran. And ran. He was exhausted but he had to save Charoite. He had to.

When he finally made it to Charoite, he stopped. Charoite was bruised and bleeding, surrounded by other gems.

What was he supposed to do? He grabbed his weapon when he saw Agate. He never liked Agate, but he knew Agate liked Charoite.

He grabbed Agate's hand, and time seemed to freeze. **We need to fuse.**

**What?** Agate spat out, looking at Charoite. The gems were getting closer.

**We have to save Charoite.**

Agate paused, then nodded.

Their fusion was clumsy and rushed. He didn't care. He had to save Charoite.

After what seemed like years, they fused. Nuummite. That was their new gem.

Nuummite knew they were unstable. But they didn't know what would happen to Charoite if they didn't stay fused.

They jumped between Charoite and the other gems, giving a roar that shook the battlefield.

Their weapon hung at their side as Charoite passed out. He was safely behind them. Enemy gems were in front of them.

They had to save Charoite.


End file.
